As Warm As Your Love
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Kesenangan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, Naruto merasa sendiri lagi. Sampai suara ketukan di pintunya membuat akhir harinya menjadi jauh lebih baik/"...kau sudah cantik kok."/sejak kapan ia jadi pandai merayu?/mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain dengan cara yang hanya mereka sendiri pahami/NaruSaku/headcanon sett/crack-missing-scene from eps 311/RnR?


_Tok tok tok_

Naruto menelan ramennya sebelum menoleh ke arah jam. Siapa yang mengetuk pintunya hampir pukul sembilan malam begini?

ANBU? Misi dadakan dari _hokage_ kelima?

Apa Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino dan Lee akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan menemaninya makan malam?

"Naruto, kau di dalam?"

Kali ini sebuah suara turut menyertai ketukan di pintu. Suara yang lembut. Suara perempuan.

Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto tersenyum. Sudah pasti itu bukan suara salah satu teman-temannya yang baru saja menemaninya bermain kartu sore tadi.

Itu suara rekan setimnya.

Naruto melompat dari kursi dan berlari ke pintu depan. Mencoba mengulum senyumnya, ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu depannya.

Seorang _kunoichi_ dengan rambut merah muda berdiri sambil tersenyum manis di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Hai." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tak biasanya kau datang malam-malam. Ada apa?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi rumah sahabatku sendiri?" sebuah senyum kikuk menghiasi bibirnya.

Naruto tertawa ringan. Kakinya mundur selangkah, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk. "Bukan apa-apa. Kukira kau masih marah padaku soal sore tadi." Jawab Naruto sambil menutup pintunya dan menyusul Sakura yang telah lebih dulu memasuki dapurnya.

"Yah, aku memang masih marah."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Suara Sakura sudah tak seramah tadi. Perempuan itu kini bersandar di meja makan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Sekarang, kau bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa pakaian dalamku bisa tersangkut di handukmu tadi." penekanan dalam setiap katanya membuat Naruto seketika memucat.

"A-aku tidak tahu soal itu, Sakura- _chan_! Sungguh!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak berniat mengambil milikmu, Sakura- _chan_ —eh maksudnya, aku benar-benar tidak berniat mengambil milik siapapun. Tadinya aku hanya ingin mampir untuk—"

"Mampir ke tempat ganti perempuan? Kau ingin mengintip kami!?" Tangan Sakura mulai mengepal.

"Tidak tidak! Bukan itu! Maksudnya aku baru saja selesai mandi dan berniat memakai baju. Hanya itu saja! Sungguh!" Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Naruto. Lukanya baru saja diobati tadi, ia tidak mau menambah luka baru dengan membuat perempuan di hadapannya ini marah lagi.

"Oh ya? Bukankah ruang ganti laki-laki ada di sisi yang berlawanan?" Sakura memicingkan matanya. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke masing-masing pinggangnya kini. "Dan bagaimana bisa pakaian dalamku tersangkut di handukmu? Hm?"

"Ah, i-itu..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencoba mengingat kejadian di onsen sore tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan titik terang dalam masalah ini. berdeham. "A-aku bisa jelaskan. Dengarkan aku."

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, mempersilahkan Naruto memberikan penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga bingung kenapa pakaian dalammu bisa tersangkut di handukku. Aku 'kan tidak masuk ke dalam. Jelas tidak mungkin aku sempat mengambilnya 'kan?"Naruto meneguk ludahnya lagi melihat Sakura yang masih menatapnya curiga. "Mungkin... Saat Lee jatuh dari atap tadi, milikmu terlempar lalu tersangkut di handukku?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. " Yang benar? Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin kali ini. "Saat Lee jatuh, efek yang ditimbulkannya cukup besar. Aku yakin saat itulah pakaian dalammu tersangkut di handukku."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Memang saat lee jatuh dari atap tadi, lelaki beralis tebal itu menimbulkan semacam efek seperti ledakan. Penjelasan dari Naruto memang cukup masuk akal.

Naruto menundukkan kepala sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura- _chan_. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali soal pakaian dalammu yang menyangkut di handukku sampai semuanya bilang padaku. Sungguh!"

Sakura mendesah panjang. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kejadian tadi sore memang benar-benar memalukan. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan, rasanya ia tahu kenapa Naruto sempat bingung saat ia menuduhnya sebagai pencuri pakaian dalam tadi.

"Baiklah."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh?"

"Aku mengerti. Kau kumaafkan, Naruto." ucap Sakura akhirnya. Senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya, membuat Naruto akhirnya ikut tersenyum lega.

"Sungguh!?"

Sakura memukul pelan kepala Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Tapi aku tetap marah padamu karena berniat mengintip ruang ganti perempuan. Dasar _pervert_!"

Naruto hanya tertawa nyengir sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban lalu duduk di kursi.

"Nah, kau ingin minum apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

Naruto melengang menuju kulkas lalu membukanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat menggaruk kepalanya menyadari bahwa kulkasnya telah kosong beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sakura memerhatikan Naruto yang kini beranjak menuju lemari makannya untuk mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang lain

Ada yang menarik perhatian perempuan itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto yag masih sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk rekan setimnya itu, Sakura perlahan mendekatinya.

"Hei."

Naruto menoleh dan seketika mendesis saat tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi kirinya yang masih diperban.

"Masih sakit ya?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum nyengir dan menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit. Tidak apa. Sudah kuobati kok."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mau tak mau rasa bersalah jadi menyelimuti dirinya. Harusnya ia tidak seemosi itu tadi sore.

"Kemarilah." Naruto hanya menurut saat Sakura menariknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi.

"Mau apa, Sakura- _chan_?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura melepas perban yang menempel di pipi kiri pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Lalu dengan tangan kanannya, ia mulai menyalurkan _chakra_ penyembuhnya.

"Tahan sebentar."

Naruto hanya mendesis kecil saat _chakra_ berwarna hijau itu sedikit demi sedikit menyembuhkan luka di pipinya. Meski sudah diobati, tetap saja jurus penyembuh milik Sakura membuatnya cukup membuatnya kesakitan saat _chakra_ itu memperbaiki jaringan dan menyembuhkan lukanya.

Naruto mendesah lega saat Sakura menghentikan aliran _chakra-_ nya. Luka di pipi Naruto telah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Nah, sudah." Sakura tersenyum. "Maafkan aku juga karena telah memukulmu tadi ya, Naruto?" Ia lalu mengelus pelan pipi Naruto yang telah sembuh tadi dengan ibu jarinya.

Deg

"Ah, i-iya tidak apa, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto tertawa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari tangan Sakura.

Naruto tak mau Sakura tahu pipinya sempat merona barusan.

Sakura yang tidak menyadari sikap kikuk Naruto membuang bekas perban Naruto di tempat sampah di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat beberapa _ramen cup_ kosong di dalam tempat sampah.

"Naruto, kapan terakhir kali kau makan makanan selain ramen?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin... Tiga hari yang lalu?" Ia tidak terlalu bisa mengingatnya, beberapa hari yang lalu ada penjualan ramen instant setengah harga di supermarket. ia yang saat itu kebetulan lewat tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan hal itu dan langsung memborong sekardus ramen.

Sepertinya, setelah itu yang dimakannya terus-terusan hanya ramen sampai hari ini.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga, Naruto, kau benar-benar bisa mati kalau makan ramen setiap hari."

Naruto tertawa. "Tak mungkin. Lagipula, kalau aku hampir mati sekalipun, kau pasti akan berusaha menyelamatkanku mati-matian kan, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sebelah matanya mengedip jahil ke arah Sakura. Membuat perempuan itu memutar bola matanya malas lalu tertawa. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_. Nyatanya aku masih hidup 'kan sampai sekarang?"

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Tadinya, Sakura menganggap hari ini akan berlalu seperti biasanya. Sibuk di rumah sakit, atau sibuk untuk misi. Namun akhir minggu ini, ia mendapat jatah libur setelah minggu lalu dipenuhi lembur yang nyaris setiap malam. Juga tidak ada misi yang harus dilakukannya dalam waktu dekat ini, atau belum. Ia mengira akan menikmati hari liburnya dengan tenang sampai ibunya mulai marah-marah karena ia tidak melakukan apapun di rumah. _Well_ , ia sedang libur, jadi bolehkan sesekali tidak melakukan apapun selama di rumah? Pekerjaannya di rumah sakit sama sekali tidak mudah.

Untunglah Lee tiba-tiba saja datang saat ia sedang berbdebat dengan ibunya dan memberitahunya bahwa ada misi yang harus dikerjakan esok hari. Setidaknya ia jadi mempunyai alasan untuk kabur di rumah dan berakhir di _onsen_ dengan para _rookie_ atas ajakan murid kesayangan Maito Gai itu.

Semua berjalan dengan baik dan tenang sampai Lee tiba-tiba jatuh tepat di ruang ganti perempuan dari atap _onsen_. Suasana langsung ricuh karena semuanya mengira Lee sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengintip ruang ganti perempuan. Meski sempat ada konflik kecil namun semua semua permasalahan itu berhasil ditenangkan oleh Naruto dengan pembelaannya yang berani untuk Lee.

Suasana di antara mereka kembali melunak. Tidak ada lagi raut wajah curiga atau marah untuk Lee. Mereka kira semua masalah sudah selesai. Sampai akhirnya kacau—lagi—saat Naruto membelakangi teman-temannya dan ternyata ada pakaian dalam perempuan yang menyangkut di handuknya. Dan pakaian dalam itu milik Sakura..

Wajah polos lelaki berambut pirang itu semakin membuat Sakura emosi dan tanpa sadar langsung meninju laki-laki hingga terlempar sangat jauh. Meski pada akhirnya, ia menyesalinya karena tidak mendengar penjelasan lebih jauh dari Naruto.

Akhirnya malam itu juga, ia pergi ke apartemen Naruto dengan alasan keluar karena ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit. Lelaki itu menyambutnya dengan perban yang masih menempel di pipi kirinya, membuat Sakura merasa semakin bersalah.

Barulah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto ia baru memaafkan laki-laki pirang itu. Sebagai permintaan maafnya juga, ia menyembuhkan luka yang disebabkan olehnya itu di pipi kiri Naruto

"Baiklah, kau menang kali ini." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tanda menyerah saat kalah debat soal ramen dengan Naruto. Naruto dan ramen adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Percuma rasanya untuk melarang Naruto berpisah dengan makanan kesukaannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepukkan kedua tangannya bersamaan. "Ah, Naruto, kau masih membawa buku catatan misiku kan? Boleh kuminta sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke ruang sebelah, satu-satunya ruangan selain dapur di dalam apartemen kecil itu

Saat Naruto menyalakan lampu kamar, saat itu juga Sakura seketika menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak pelan. Tempat tidur yang tidak rapi. Buku-buku tersebar di lantai. Dan kartu yang masih berserakan di atas meja di tengah ruangan.

"Berantakan sekali." Dengus Sakura kesal.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, dan Lee baru saja menemaniku main kartu sejak sore tadi." jelas Naruto sambil membuka-buka lacinya. Ia lalu menghampiri Sakura dengan satu buku saku berwarna merah marun di tangannya. "Tapi mereka harus pulang sebelum makan malam atau ibu mereka akan marah. Aku memang belum sempat membereskan kartunya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih saat menerima bukunya. Ia sempat melihat kilatan mata biru itu meredup selama beberapa saat. Namun perhatiannya kembali teralih oleh misi yang belum sempat ia beritahukan pada Naruto.

"Tsunade- _sama_ bilang, besok kita ada misi dengan seluruh team _rookies_. Ada laporan masuk bahwa semua anggota Akatsuki tiba-tiba saja terlihat di salah satu bukit tak jauh dari Konoha." Naruto hanya menatapnya diam. "Kita berkumpul di gerbang Konoha jam enam pagi besok. Jangan sampai telat, oke?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto. "Hei, kau kenapa? Sakit?" satu tangannya menyentuh dahi lalu turun ke pipi Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura terdiam. Air wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Ada kilat kesedihan di mata birunya itu. Meski lelaki itu bilang semuanya baik-baik saja, Sakura hapal Naruto tidak akan bisa berbohong melalui matanya.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya mendesah kecil lalu menepuk pipi Naruto pelan. "Tidurlah lebih cepat kalau begitu. Wajahmu agak pucat." Tangannya lalu mengacak pelan kepala pirang itu. "Aku pulang ya."

Sakura hampir menarik tangannya saat Naruto tiba-tiba menahannya. Ia menatap Naruto bingung.

"Jangan pergi." Untuk sesaat, genggaman tangan Naruto terasa menguat. "Maksudku… tinggallah sebentar lagi. Temani aku sebentar. Mau 'kan?"

Sakura masih tidak memahami perubahan sikap Naruto. Melirik kartu di atas meja di belakang Naruto, membuat ia akhirnya paham akan sesuatu.

Naruto bilang ia baru saja bermain kartu dengan Shikamaru dan yang lain. Tapi mereka harus pulang sebelum makan malam atau mendapat omelan dari ibu masing-masing.

Makan malam. Keluarga.

Sakura mendesah pelan lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah." .

Ia mencoba memahami perasaan rekan setimnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum makan sejak siang. Aku sedang malas makan di rumah ataupun makan sendirian di luar. Jadi…" Sakura meraih telapak tangan Naruto ke dalam genggamannya. "Mau temani aku makan malam sekarang?"

Senyum Naruto seketika mengembang. "Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Head-canon**_ _ **setting, crack-missing-scene from Naruto Shipudden eps 311 [Prologue Road to Ninja]**_

 _ **Don't like don't read! ;) enjoy!**_

* * *

 **As Warm As Your Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _chan_ hanya pesan itu?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan saat Sakura kembali ke meja mereka dengan membawa segelas _ocha_ hangat, setusuk _dango_ , dan satu cup _anmitsu_. Sementara ia sendiri memesan segelas _ocha_ dingin dan setusuk _dango_.

"Diet?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum nyengir dan bergumam sebagai jawaban, mulutnya masih sibuk mengulum _pudding_ Jepang favoritnya itu.

"Tak biasanya. Kenapa?" Naruto sendiri mulai memakan kuenya. Perempuan itu menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya sejak tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini rasanya aku makin gemuk. Lihat, lenganku tambah besar." Sakura memegang lengan atasnya sambil merengut. "Lagipula, ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau makan yang berat-berat."

Naruto melirik lengan Sakura. Menurutnya, tidak ada perubahan pada lengan perempuan itu. Di matanya, yang ada lengan itu semakin terlihat… seksi.

Naruto seketika berdeham. Mencoba fokus kembali. "Kau masih seperti biasanya, Sakura- _chan_. Tidak ada yang berubah." Alisnya mengerut sekarang. "Dan sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Ino?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau sering bersamaku." Sakura tertawa ringan. "Memang tidak sebawel Ino, tapi aku tetap perempuan yang peduli penampilan, tahu?"

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk paham. Lalu untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, keduanya sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Sakura memakan _dango_ -nya dengan tenang sampai ia menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Naruto terus menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan tusuk kayu yang menyisakan dua butir kue berbentuk bulat itu. Ia balik menatap Naruto. "Sejak tadi kau memerhatikanku, ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Tadinya Naruto hampir saja menjawabnya dengan tidak, tapi melihat memang ada sesuatu di wajah Sakura membuat Naruto akhirnya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Sebenarnya, tadi aku hanya terpikir sesuatu, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya seketika menghangat saat Naruto mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Ada sisa krim yang tertinggal dari _anmitsu_.

"Sakura- _chan_ tidak perlu diet. Kau sudah cantik kok."

Wajah Sakura semakin merona. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang menatapnya lembut dan senyum di bibirnya. "A-apa sih! Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan meneguk _ocha_ -nya.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan sambil memainkan tusuk dango yang sudah dihabiskannya sejak tadi itu. Heh, sejak kapan ia jadi pandai merayu seperti barusan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, memang kau kenyang hanya pesan _anmitsu_ dan dango saja?" tanya Naruto sambil meneguk habis teh hijaunya. "Tadi pagi sarapan 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Segelas susu."

"Hanya susu?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa sarapan karena _shift_ -ku sering pagi dan harus cepat-cepat sampai di rumah sakit." Sakura mengigit _dango_ -nya, mengunyahnya dan menelan sebelum menjawab. "Jadi hanya sempat minum susu."

Naruto seketika mendengus, membuat Sakura heran. Wajah lelaki di depannya itu entah kenapa menjadi terlihat kesal.

"Kau hampir seharian tidak makan dan sekarang kau hanya makan ini?"

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Memang salah?

"Iya?" Sakura akhirnya mengangguk mendengar nada suara Naruto yang mendadak lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Sakura, Naruto mengambil _dango_ milik perempuan itu dan menghabiskannya dalam satu gigitan. Setelah itu ia meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya keluar.

"Hei! Apa yang kau—"

"Kita pergi."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Tidak!"

"Jangan bercanda, kau belum makan apapun hari ini, Sakura- _chan_."

"Siapa bilang? Aku baru saja makan _anmitsu_ dan _dango_. Aku kenyang!"

"Oh ya? Setelah seharian kosong dan hanya memakan dua makanan itu, apa kau yakin dua jam lagi perutmu tidak berbunyi karena lapar?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab lalu menutupnya lagi. Biar bagaimanapun, ucapan Naruto memang ada benarnya. Ia sering hanya makan sekali dalam sehari karena sibuk di rumah sakit, akibatnya ia sering kelaparan tengah malam dan mengatasinya dengan banyak minum sampai perutnya kembung.

Ia mendengar Naruto mendengus cukup kerasa. Kini ia tahu kenapa lelaki itu tampak kesal sepanjang jalan ia menyeretnya menuju Ichiraku. Kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi dan anaknya itu selalu buka sampai tengah malam.

Setelah sampai, Naruto menyuruhnya duduk dan memaksanya untuk memesan sesuatu. Ia serta merta menolak. Makan di saat malam telah larut jelas buruk untuk perempuan. Tapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, ia bahkan meminta paman Teuchi untuk membuatkan Sakura semangkuk ramen—meski pada akhirnya, pria itu tetap diam di tempat mendengarkan keduanya masih berdebat sejak tadi.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura- _chan_." Desah Naruto akhirnya.

Naruto memutar kursi Sakura sehingga membuat perempuan itu menghadap ke arahnya. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi tidak kalah kesal dan tidak mau menatap Naruto.

"Hei."

Sakura akhirnya menatap Naruto karena lelaki itu menyentuh pelan ujung dagunya dengan jarinya.

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku, Sakura- _chan_ , sekarang aku sedang melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Tidak makan seharian dengan alasan apapun tetap tidak dibenarkan. Tubuh kita bukan robot yang tidak perlu makan." Naruto mulai tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura yang mulai melunak. "Sekali ini, turutilah permintaanku untuk makan semangkuk ramen malam-malam. Kau harus makan sesuatu. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada harus makan nasi 'kan?"

"Aku bisa memberikan ramen tanpa daging dan kuah rendah lemak, Haruno- _san_." Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik Ichiraku itu yang tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut ke arah keduanya. "Terkadang, beberapa perempuan memesan menu itu karena mereka sedang diet. Aku masih mempunyai satu porsi kalau kau mau."

Naruto tersenyum berterimakasih ke arah Teuchi sebelum menatap Sakura lagi.

Sakura mengerang pelan. Kenapa dalam sehari ini ia bisa kalah debat dua kali dari Naruto? Akhirnya, ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mencoba ramen itu, paman, tolong buatkan untukku."

"Segera tiba!" jawab Teuchi langsung dan mulai membuatnya.

Naruto seketika mengangguk puas. "Bagus." Ia mengacak pelan rambut Sakura sebelum menoleh ke arah Teuchi lagi. "Paman, buatkan satu porsi ramen biasanya untukku ya—"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang kali ini tersenyum menantang ke arahnya. "Kau sudah makan ramen beberapa hari terakhir ini. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, tahu?"

"Tapi tapi…" Naruto menoleh ke arah Teuchi dengan pandangan memohon. "Paman, tolong mengertilah aku…"

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa keras. Kedua anak manusia di hadapannya ini saling menjaga satu sama lain dengan cara yang hanya mereka sendiri pahami. Ia bertanya-bertanya seandainya di masa depan nanti mereka akan benar-benar bersama.

"Aku mendapat tatapan dokter yang tajam dari Haruno- _san_ , jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Naruto."

Baik Sakura maupun Teuchi sama-sama tertawa melihat Naruto yang menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja beberapa kali karena tidak berhasil mendapat ramen.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, diam-diam Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menggumamkan terima kasih yang saat itu dapat disadari oleh Teuchi.

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Naruto menaruh dua kantung plastik besar di atas meja makannya lalu beringsut duduk di kursi dengan kepala di atas meja. Ia mengusap keringat di keningnya. Sementara Sakura mulai mengeluarkan semua isi kantong plastik itu dan memindahkan isinya ke dalam kulkas dan lemari Naruto.

"Seharusnya kita bisa belanja setelah misi saja, Sakura- _chan_." Erang Naruto dengan kepala yang masih tertelungkup di atas meja.

"Tidak. Kulkasmu kosong saat kulihat tadi, dan mulai besok kita sibuk misi dan belum tahu selesai dalam beberapa hari." Sakura mengambil dua kotak susu berukuran besar dari dalam plastik dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas.

Naruto hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Setelah pulang dari Ichiraku tadi, keduanya berencana pulang dengan Naruto yang mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya lebih dulu. Tapi hal itu berubah saat tiba-tiba Sakura menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam supermarket 24 jam dan belanja berbagai macam bahan makan untuk laki-laki itu. Perempuan itu juga bersikeras untuk pulang setelah ikut ke apartemen Naruto dan merapikan belanjaannya. Sakura tidak percaya dengan janji Naruto yang akan merapikan sendiri belanjaannya.

Bola mata biru safir itu menatap punggung Sakura yang masih sibuk menata isi kulkasnya yang mulai terlihat penuh lagi. Kali ini perempuan itu tidak membiarkan Naruto memasukkan satupun bungkus ramen ke dalam kantong belanjaan mereka. Sebaliknya, Sakura membeli berbagai macam sayur, buah, roti, dan susu untuk keperluan Naruto.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_ ," panggil Naruto yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Sakura yang masak. "Kau mengisi kulkasku dengan berbagai macam sayuran dan bahan makanan, apa kau lupa aku tidak bisa masak?"

Gerakan Sakura sempat terhenti sejenak. "Tentu saja aku tahu." Ia menengok ke belakang lalu menatap Naruto. "Aku yang akan memasaknya nanti."

Naruto seketika menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi. Kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna. Barusan, Sakura bilang apa? Memasak untuknya?

"Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan terus-terusan dengan memakan ramen, Naruto. Kau bisa mati kalau memakan makanan instan itu setiap hari." Ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia sibuk memasukkan kotak sereal dan beberapa bungkus roti ke dalam lemari dapur. "Karena itu akan memasakkanmu sesuatu meski tidak setiap hari. Setidaknya aku akan membuatkanmu sayur setiap kali memasak."

Wajah Naruto seketika merona saat Sakura melempar senyum ke arahnya lagi sebelum kembali fokus untuk membereskan belanjaannya. Ia bisa melihat telinga Sakura yang terlihat memerah.

Mungkinkah, ini rasanya memiliki seorang isteri?

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

"Lalu, anak baru itu melakukan kesalahan dengan langsung menempelkan perban ke luka pasien. Padahal aku sudah bilang agar—" kalimat Sakura terhenti saat membalikkan badan dan mendapati Naruto telah tertidur dengan kepala berbantal kedua lengannya di atas meja makan. Ia mendengus kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. Pantas sejak tadi Naruto hanya menanggapi ceritanya dengan sepatah kata atau gumaman, rupanya lelaki itu mengantuk selama menemaninya membereskan dapurnya.

" _Baka_."

Sakura menaruh pisau di atas _counter_ dapur lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tangannya menyentuh lembut puncak kepala pirang itu. "Hei, bangunlah. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur disini, Naruto."

Bukannya bangun, Naruto malah terlihat menikmati sentuhan lembut di kepalanya itu dan tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Hmm… Iya, Sakura- _chan_ …" Sakura tersenyum saat mengira Naruto menjawabnya. "Kau cantik kok… jangan diet… nyam nyam…"

Sakura seketika menepuk jidatnya. Rupanya lelaki itu hanya bicara dalam tidurnya. Sial, Naruto adalah tipe yang sulit dibangunkan. Apalagi kalau baru mulai tidur seperti ini.

Ia akhirnya mendesah dan masuk ke kamar Naruto. Tak lama ia kembali dengan selimut di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto agar setidaknya lelaki itu tidak kedinginan dan terserang demam besok.

Setelah selesai, bukannya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi Sakura justru terdiam dalam posisinya. Matanya menelusuri wajah Naruto yang tampak tertidur pulas. Saat tidur, ternyata Naruto bsia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengelus puncak kepala Naruto lembut lalu mengecup dahinya sepelan mungkin.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

 **.**

 **-O-O-O-**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun saat mendengar kicauan burung di pinggir jendela. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menguap lebar dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Matanya bingung saat melihat selimut di salah satu sisi pundaknya. Siapa yang menyelimutinya? Pantas ia tidak kedinginan semalam. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Otaknya yang lambat mulai mencerna kejadian semalam satu persatu. Dan seketika itu juga ia bangkit berdiri.

"Sakura-chan!?"

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah langit yang mulai terang dari jendelanya. Sial, ia tertidur semalam. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur saat Sakura sedang asyik bercerita sambil melakukan sesuatu di dapurnya?

Naruto berlari menuju ruang sebelah, setengah berharap menemukan rekan setimnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka baru sampai di rumah nyaris tengah malam. Saat menyalakan lampu saat itu jugalah matanya terbelalak sempurna. Ia memang tidak menemukan Sakura. Tapi melihat seluruh ruangannya sudah rapi jelas membuat mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar. Tidak ada lagi kartu berserakan di atas meja. Kasurnya yang berantakan kini sudah tertata rapi. Semuanya sudah rapi dan bersih.

Naruto kembali ke dapur dan menyadari bahwa ruangan itu juga tampak lebih rapi dan bersih dari sebelumnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Apa Sakura yang melakukan ini semua? Saat melewati meja makan barulah ia menyadari ada sesuatu di atas meja.

Sepiring roti isi yang ditutup plastik dan selembar kartu yang terselip di bawah piring.

Ia mengambil kartu itu lalu membacanya. Bibirnya seketika tersenyum-senyum. Kemudian ia mengambil sepotong roti itu dan memakannya sambil bersenandung menuju kamarnya.

.

Baka _. Tidak sopan sekali kau tertidur saat orang sedang bercerita padamu. Aku jadi seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri, tahu? Karena kau tidak bisa dibangunkan, aku mengunci pintumu dengan kunci cadangan. Kumpul di gerbang desa tepat jam enam pagi, jangan terlambat!_

 _P.S: Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu_

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 _Headcanon [plural headcanons]: (fandom slang) Elements and interpretations of a fictional universe accepted by an individual fan, but not found within or supported by the official canon._

Fic pertama di tahun 2016! Sekalian perayaan lima tahun jadi author awal bulang kemaren :'p /terus/

Yuhu~ akhirnya selesai juga lo fic dari tahun berapa ini pingin di publish hahaha. Pas pertama nonton episode 311 rasanya langsung dapet ide NaruSaku yang oenyoe(?) ini *nyengir* ngetik fic ini rasanya sekalian nostalgia pas RTN lagi booming banget deh. Aku kangen lo masa-masa kita heboh di grup tiap ada potongan adegan NaruSaku di RTN hahahaha hayo masih pada inget gak euforia kita waktu itu? Ngangenin banget deh :'D /lap ingus/

Terima kasih ya sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review!

Salam,

Aika N.


End file.
